The Greatest Gift
by Jennyanydot
Summary: One-shot about the worst day of Troy's life. Futuristic fic. Troy's life changed when he met Gabriella, but what happens when he has to say goodbye to her...for good. What kind parting give can Gabriella give her husband? Please Read and Review!


_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after_

Troy stood outside the hospital room, unable to make himself go in. He couldn't look at her and know that the end was near. After all they'd gone through and now to know that she wouldn't be here. It was too much.

Did they miss their happy ever after? Did it pass by or did they simply use it up? He wasn't sure. But nothing could have prepared him for the thought of losing her. He had dreamed for the moment that the stars were in balance and they could be together. Not together in the high school sense, but in the forever sense. Their wedding had been one of a fairytale, followed by a too short life. But he wouldn't trade it for anything, especially because he'd gotten the ultimate gift out of it.

He thought of the day she'd told his that she was pregnant. She's positively glowed and together they had begun preparing for a wonderful life that was made even better by a baby. But what they didn't know, what only the future could tell them, was that their wonderful life would come to an end in eight short months.

_Once in a lifetime_

means there's no second chance

so I believe than you and me

should grab it while we can

A life had been born and one had been taken. There was no way to get around it. But it was the truth. There were no second chances, something he'd learned the hard way. Something that couldn't be altered.

His life had changed the moment he'd seen Gabriella. She had changed it. From that point on, he wasn't just Troy Bolton, basketball superstar. He'd had a reason to break out of that status quo and change it. And she, his angel, had helped him make that change.

But his life had changed for a second time many years after that day in high school. It was the day his child had been born. His daughter. From the moment he'd looked into the dark eyes—so like her mother's—he'd known that he would forever be different. What no one told him was that to get the change to love this child; he'd have to give up her mother.

_Somehow the plan is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay…_

"She's asking for you." Troy looked up to see Taylor standing in the doorway. She looked tired, as they all did. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. It was all the comfort any of them could muster in this trying time.

Sighing, he forced himself to walk inside the room. The curtains were drawn against the night air and only one light burned on the bedside table. He could see Gabriella lying on the bed. Her still form looked tired.

"Troy?" it was said so quietly that he had to strain to hear it. He came closer and took Taylor's vacated seat. Picking up her limp hand, he held it to his cheek.

"Hey."

"Have you seen her?" He didn't have to ask who she was talking about. He knew instinctively.

Biting back tears, he nodded so she could feel his head shake. "Yeah. And she's beautiful. Just like her mother."

Gabriella closed her eyes. "I've been trying to imagine her life. She's going to be a basketball star like her daddy." A single tear ran down her face.

"But she'll be smart like her mommy," Troy whispered. He kissed her hand and set it back on the bed.

"I'm sorry. But I gotta go. I'm so tired. I can't stay awake any longer. Don't worry though, you're going to be okay," Gabriella said slowly. Troy could tell she was losing her strength.

"I need you."

She shook her head slightly. "No, you don't. You'll be a great daddy. I know it. Our little girl is lucky to have you for a daddy."

"She will need her mom too."

"I can't be there for her. I have to go. You'll tell her about me?" she asked quietly.

"Every day."

"I love you Troy Bolton," Gabriella replied and opened her eyes for one last time. "I'm sorry. I'm so tired. I have to go." She closed her eyes and her chest rose with one last breath. Troy closed his eyes and felt the tears fall freely now. He knew that she was gone. She hadn't even seen her baby and she'd already gone. What kind of dream was that? He laid his head on her chest, desperate for a heartbeat.

"No. Gabriella, come back," he cried. Suddenly he stood up and stalked out of the room. He saw his friends in the waiting room. They all stood up. They had always been there for each other and now was no exception. Without a word, he raced passed them. When he saw a nurse, he stopped. "Will you please bring me my baby? She needs to see her mama."

"Y-yes sir. One moment." The nurse hurried away and returned with a pink bundle in her arms.

_It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you_

He took the child and walked back to the room. Holding his daughter up, he spoke quietly. "See there, baby girl, that's your mom. She's so special and she loves you very, very much. But she can't be with you anymore. Oh how she wanted to, but her chance was up. But you'll never forget her. I'll tell you all about her and so with all your aunts and uncles. They all love you and your mom does too. Don't forget that." As the tears ran down his face, he held his child in his arms and breathed in the scent of baby.

"I love you Gabriella. Our love was something else and it was special. We took a chance and found each other. Our daughter will always know that, I promise." With one final look at the love of his life, he took his daughter and stepped outside.

All of his friends were there, looking concerned. Taylor stepped forward and took the baby from his arms.

He closed his eyes. "She's gone."

He heard Kelsie and Martha gasp and begin to cry. Taylor tried to comfort the fussing baby. Chad stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're all in this together," he whispered.

Troy was the furthest from believing that statement at that moment. Here he was, a widower and a single father. He didn't know how he was going to get past missing her; in fact, he doubted that he would ever.

_Three weeks later…_

_We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly_

The Wildcats convened one more time, sans one important member. Troy stood in the warm New Mexico air, watching a box being lowered into the ground. He hadn't planned for this. He'd planned for a lifetime together, but what he got was a moment. Once the moment was up, there hadn't been any negotiations.

Standing on his left was Chad, his best friend since pre-school. Even after all these years, nothing had been able to pull them apart. To Chad's right stood Taylor, Gabriella's best friend. Even with silent tears streaming down her face, she gripped Gabriella's daughter in her arms lovingly. Troy had finally settled on Ella Claire for a name.

Despite suggestions of naming the baby after her mother, he'd believed that a name was only as special as its original owner. And no one, not even her daughter, could live up to his memory of his wife, his best friend, and the mother of his child.

Scattered throughout the mourners stood their other friends: Kelsie, Martha, even Sharpay had finally come around when she'd realized that petty riffs were meant only for high school. And his old team, immortalized at East High, stood in memory of a girl they'd all known and loved.

He imagined Gabriella up in Heaven, her smile the same as ever. She was a star, the kind of star they'd all sung about all those years ago. And she'd gotten her chance to fly brightly. In that one moment, he knew that none of them would ever forget the wonderful girl they'd come to call their friend.

And he knew that no matter how short their time together had been, they'd lived life to the fullest and their dreams had come true. _We're all in this together_. Words they'd sung in high school still seemed relevant today. Because no matter where they all scattered or how their lives turned out, they were one and they would always be together.

Troy knew that he'd gotten the greatest gift the moment they'd been pushed to sing together. His life had changed and he'd never regretted a single moment of it. And despite his loss, he'd gotten the greatest gift out of it: his daughter. Gabriella might be gone forever, but she'd left him a piece of her that he vowed to never take for granted.

**Okay, I know it is kind of corny, but it came to be when I was reading some high school musical fan fiction. I like to read about futuristic high school musical, but there never seems to be any stories about that. Anyway, it's only a one-shot. Please review. I love to read reviews (either good or bad). If you liked my story, tell me. If you didn't like it, let me know what I could have done better. Please hit the gray button and review. Above all, ENJOY!**


End file.
